Boys Like You
by RoseSchmidt
Summary: When Steph OC shows up to surprise her boyfriend, Kendall, while he's on tour, she expects him to be one who is surprised - but all that changes when she discovers something that leaves her shocked. Who will she turn to for comfort? Please excuse the terrible summary!
1. Chapter 1

Steph sat in the car, checking her phone for the tenth time in 5 minutes. "I'm sure it won't be much longer, sorry!" She called out to the driver, Howard. James had helped her organize the limo, calling Nickelodeon to ensure that Steph got Big Time Rush's favourite chauffeur.

"No need to be sorry Ma'am, I don't mind waiting." He said, his voice laced with a thick Texan accent. Steph had always had a thing for Southern men, something about their charm and impeccable manners.

She finally got the signal she was waiting for, a text from Dustin reading 'We are at baggage claim – see you soon!'

"He's here!" She squealed excitedly, "I should be back in 20 minutes. But if we're taking too long then just call me and I'll hurry up"

"That won't be necessary, you just take as long as you need. I'll be here when you get back." He smiled sweetly at her.

Steph quickly checked her makeup in the rear-view mirror, adding another coat of baby pink lipstick and fixing up her hair. She thanked Howard and got out of the limo. She had only walked a few feet when she heard her name being called by Howard.

"Ms. Harper?"

She spun around, going back to the window Howard's head was poking out from.

"Yes?"

"Good luck." He said, smiling widely. "Mr. Schmidt sure is a lucky guy."

"Thank you Howard." She said sincerely, she gave him a final wave and headed towards the entrance to the Arrivals wing. She dug through her handbag and pulled out a piece of paper with the boys' itinerary on it, reading the flight number carefully in an attempt to commit it to memory.

'AA1247, AA1247' She muttered to herself while trying to find the flight on the huge arrivals board. She finally found the flight, with 'ON SCHEDULE' next to it and a baggage carousel number.

She looked around, trying to decide which way to go. She finally saw a sign pointing in the right direction and went down the corridor. She saw a familiar head of blonde hair in the distance and ran up, pushing through the crowds.

She made it to the tall figure and jumped onto him, hugging him tightly. He staggered back a bit, stunned. He pulled away to look at her and realized who it was.

"Steph!" He screamed, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her off the floor completely. She could hear Carlos laughing in the background, and felt Dustin nudging her suggestively. She got back onto the ground and looked up at him.

Kendall Schmidt was, in simple terms, a complete and utter sex God. He had a strong jawline and a wide smile and perfect teeth. His eyes were green-grey, with thick-set eyebrows above them. His hair was dark blonde and shaggy, his fringe falling slightly into his eyes. He was quite tall, much taller than Steph – around 6 foot, with broad shoulders and lean muscles. Before Steph could fully take him in, he was kissing her, his large hands entangling themselves in her long hair.

Steph and Kendall had been dating for nearly a year, but for the past month he had been away on tour so she hadn't been able to see him. She usually came along and visited him during tours but she was pretty busy with college so Kendall insisted she stay home. But, desperate to see her boyfriend, Steph had drove up from California to Idaho to be with him for their last few tour dates. All the other guys had been in on it – and she was surprised none of them had told Kendall, they were all like brothers and usually told eachother everything.

"I can't believe you're here! I thought I wasn't going to see you for another 2 weeks" His eyes constantly trailing over her, as if he didn't quite believe that she were actually here.

"Surprise!" She called out, jumping slightly in excitement. "And Howard's outside with a limo waiting to take us to a nice hotel in the city"

"You are just too perfect." Kendall whispered, hugging her again.

Dustin cleared his throat loudly, prompting Kendall to pull away and glance at him, eyebrows raised.

"Well. Where's my hello?" Dustin said, mock offense splaying his features.

Steph giggled, disentangling herself and running over to Dustin, giving him an exaggerated kiss on the cheek. "Hello Dustin. Thank you so much for helping me with all this."

Dustin shook his head nonchalantly, "No problem whatsoever. Anything for my best friend and his lovely girlfriend."

Steph moved on to James, who was waiting eagerly; arms outstretched. "Steph!" He called happily, pulling he into a hug, "I haven't seen you in forever" He said when he finally pulled away.

"Too long!" She agreed, laughing. Before she could say anything else Carlos practically bowled her over, catching her in a half-tackle half-hug type thing.

"Woah there Carlos" Kendall intervened, laughing slightly, "Be gentle with her – I have some plans for her later tonight." He said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at you.

Carlos completely ignored him, too excited by seeing Steph. "It's been so long – It's not the same without you!"

Steph hugged Carlos again. "I've missed you all! It felt so wrong not seeing you all every day."

She was still mid-hug with Carlos when she realized Logan hadn't said anything yet, which seemed very un-Logan. She glanced over at him, and he seemed to be staring away absent-mindedly, a slight scowl on his face. Logan and Steph were pretty close, closer than she was with anyone else. Excluding Kendall of course. Logan had been the first of the guys she had met, at a friend's birthday dinner. They had become friends instantly, spending the whole night talking. He was the one that invited her to the party where she met Kendall.

"Logan." She called out, pulling him out of his dreamy state. He looked at her for a moment with a look that Steph couldn't quite place. Like he was a bit hesitant to talk to her, but he quickly shook it off and came over, pulling her away from Carlos and into his arms, locking them around her waist tightly.

"I've missed you Stephy." He said quietly, his voice muffled slightly by her hair.

"I've missed you too Logie-Bear." He laughed hoarsely. He loosened his arms and held her in front of him, looking at her for, studying her almost.

"Well – let's get going! Don't want to leave Howard waiting for too long." Kendall said loudly from behind her. Logan shot him an annoyed glance, reluctantly letting go of Steph and going to pick up his bags. Steph couldn't help but notice Logan's weird behaviour. It seemed like he didn't want to see her, and she was a bit hurt. She tried to brush it off and went to join Kendall, who put his arm around her shoulders, leading her off to the exit. She looked back and saw Logan staring after them, his eyes squinted slightly and his mouth in a tight, somewhat sad, smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and subscriptions! And I would just like to pre-apologize for all the drama. Hope you enjoy it! xxx**

Kendall flung himself on the bed, with his arms spread – taking up the whole king-sized mattress. "I am so sick of those shitty little beds on the bus. You have no idea how long I've been dreaming of a real bed."

Steph crawled up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He turned his head to face her, "Well. We have this whole hotel room to ourselves…what should we do?" He had his classic ever-hopeful smile plastered on his face.

"I don't know about you – but I am absolutely starving." She rolled off the bed and walked over to the mini-bar, opening it and inspecting its contents. After a minute or two of looking, she pulled out 2 chocolate bars and a can of coke.

"You do realize how expensive mini-bar food is?" Kendall said teasingly.

"Well then what do you suggest we do for lunch?" She said, just as Kendall's phone began ringing.

He dug it out from his pocket and answered the call, while Steph sat and watched him, trying to guess what the conversation was about from the little fragments she heard of Kendall's half.

"Nah – but I'm open to whatever you had in mind." Steph frowned a little, imagining the worst possible thing that could've prompted that response.

Kendall cocked an eyebrow, "Sounds great. Where are you?"

"How long do you think it will take? Do you want me to bring anything?"

"Sure – I'll ask if she wants to come." He dropped the phone from his ear and opened his mouth to ask Steph something, but she beat him to it.

"You're on the phone with someone who is offering some elaborate gang bang and wanted to see if either of us wanted to join."

Kendall paused completely, shock clear on his facial expression. It then twisted to confusion – "What?"

"So that's not what you were talking about?"

Kendall tried not to laugh. "Not even slightly. James just wanted to know if we wanted to visit the bus for some lunch."

"Oh. Close enough." She said, giggling as she walked over to her half-unpacked suitcase, looking for something to wear.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked incredulously.

"What do you mean _What am I doing?_ I'm going to get changed"

"Why can't you just wear what you have on? It's not like it's a 5 star restaurant, it's just the tour bus with the guys. I will never understand why you care so much about what you wear."

Steph sighed, looking from Kendall to her suitcase. "Fine." She said dejectedly, pouting. "I guess I will just show up looking like a homeless person"

Kendall laughed heartily, rolling off the bed and walking over until he was standing directly behind her. He snaked his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder, nuzzling into her neck. "You know I think you always look gorgeous."

"Even when I've been in a car for the past 15 hours?" Steph teased.

"_Especially_ then" He said, kissing her neck softly. Steph had missed moments like these so much; just being around him made her feel so…weightless. It was like she didn't have to care about anything when she was with him, everything was so simple and easy. It all just made sense.

Kendall pulled his phone back out from his pocket and checked the time, "Let's get going babe, I am absolutely starving"

Steph giggled as he pushed her towards the door of the hotel room, using his strong arms around her to guide her through the doorway and out into the hall.

Logan was pacing back and forth in the dining area of the bus, his hands constantly fidgeting. Running them through his hair, burying them into his pockets, nervously fiddling with his shirt buttons.

His head snapped up when he heard the door open up the other end of the bus. He heard familiar voices carry down the busy aisle. He strode up to the group forming up the front, trying to remain calm.

Steph was ambushed by hugs when she got on the bus, even though she had seen all the boys just over an hour ago. She came out the other end of the group with her hair all messed up from Dustin's hair ruffle, and smelt strongly of James' cologne. She saw Logan walking up towards her, with an unreadable, slightly hostile expression on his face. Obviously, his weirdness at the airport was not yet over.

"Logie!" She squealed, trying to get out a glimmer of his usual self. It seemed to work because Logan's face suddenly relaxed, and he hugged Steph firmly.

When they pulled apart, she saw Logan's glance flicker over her shoulder, looking at something behind her. His smile disappeared and a small grimace took it's place.

Steph turned around to follow his gaze, and realized that he was looking at Kendall.

By the time she had turned around and attempted to ask Logan about what was going on, he had already seemed to lose interest and returned to his bunk up the end of the bus. Steph looked between the boys and Logan's retreating figure, deciding what to do.

She turned and strode up to the bunks, ignoring Kendall calling out her name from behind her. Something was clearly upsetting Logan, and as one of his good friends she took it upon herself to help him with it.

She reached the bunks and gently eased open the curtain that veiled Logan's small bed. He was sitting cross-legged, with his head hanging in his hands. He heard the curtain shift and looked up weakly, his eyes lifeless.

"Logan?" She whispered, unsure of how best to approach him. "Are you okay?"

He smiled tightly at her, "Hey Stephy," He said meekly, leaving a long pause before continuing. "Could we talk?"

"Sure" She said as she hoisted herself up onto the bed and sat opposite him, shifting awkwardly to get comfortable. These tiny bunks we not built for multiple people.

He began to speak but stopped abruptly, as if reconsidering how to phrase what he was going to say. He repeated this a few times, always stopping and muttering something under his breath.

"Logan!" She said jokingly. "Just say what you have to say."

He sighed dejectedly and just spat out a spiel of words, trying to get them all out as quickly as possible as if they were poisonous.

"About two weeks ago we were playing in Miami and after the concert we all went to this bar and there were these girls there and we all started talking and they bought us shots and we all got really drunk and we went clubbing with them and one of the girls seemed to be getting really close to Kendall the whole night and when James and Carlos went back to their bus, he invited her back to ours and she slept over in his bunk and they had sex. Multiple times. And then the next morning he kicked her out and made me promise not to tell anyone. Especially you. But you deserve to know and I could never keep something like that from you." He finally finished and seemed to be panting, from the mixture of talking so quickly and stress from the secret.

Steph remained completely still, no sign of a reaction evident.

"Stephy? Please say something. Please." Logan pleaded, putting his hand on hers. "I'm so sorry."

She started to speak but her voice broke, as tears began to gather in her eyes, slowly tracing down her cheeks. Logan leaned forwards and hugged her, rubbing her back comfortingly, but she didn't move an inch. It was as though she were paralysed.

Logan felt her stillness and let her go, looking into her eyes. "Talk to me. Please." He begged, wiping the tears off her cheeks. She had never been this quiet in her life and Logan was really worried, wondering if she had had some sort of breakdown.

She met his gaze. "Thank you for telling me." She replied in a stony voice.

Before Logan could say anything she climbed down off the bed and darted up to the dining area, where all the boys were seated.

Carlos was the first to see her, and he desperately groped at Kendall's shirt sleeve; trying to get his attention. Kendall turned from his conversation with James angrily, "What Carlos?" Carlos just pointed at Steph, speechless.

Kendall saw her and instantly got up, reaching out to her. She was crying heavily now, mascara trailing down her face, leaving little black lines down her cheeks. Kendall put his hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong baby? Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He asked frantically. This was the worst form he had ever seen her in, he was stunned and confused, desperate to know what had caused it.

"Is it true?" Was all she said, her gaze firm on his.

"Is what true?" He asked bewildered.

"Just tell me Kendall, no lies, did you or did you not have sex with some random in Miami?"

Dustin choked on his drink, James' eyes widened and Carlos just looked up at them, with a mix of confusion and fear.

Kendall's expression broke down, and he started to shake his head. "Please, Steph, I can explain. It was a mistake and I never-"

Before he could even finish his thought, Steph's hand shot out and struck his across the face, a hard smack sounding throughout the bus. He recoiled, but then stepped forward again, apologies flowing from his mouth faster than anyone could understand.

She ignored him, and shoved past him as she walked to the door and left the bus, striding forcefully down the bitumen road, still crying. She could hear Kendall run out after her, but didn't turn around. She didn't know where she was going or how she would get there – but she just kept going.

Kendall grabbed her shoulder and whirled her around. "Please, Steph. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't go, I need you. I'm sorry. I love you." He had begun to cry, unashamedly begging her to stay with him.

She shook out of his grasp, knocking his hands away from her. "No Kendall, just stop it. I never want to see you again. I hate you."

She spat out the last words, glaring at him with such anger and hurt that he couldn't bare to look her in the eyes. She turned back around and continued walking, just wanting to get as far away as possible.

It seemed like in just one moment, her entire life had crumbled. Everything she loved had been ripped away from her. She felt like she didn't even know who she was anymore, because half of her life and just been erased completely. She made it a few more streets before it started to rain. Heavily.

She collapsed onto the sidewalk and curled into a ball. She no longer cared about what people would think; she just lay there, with the rain pelting down, crying because she had just lost the only man she had ever loved.


End file.
